Historias de miedo
by Misila
Summary: Pese a que sus padres ya los han mandado a la cama, a Bill y Charlie no se les ocurre nada mejor que asustar a sus hermanos contando historias de miedo. Claro que no contaban con que Fred y George quisieran comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.


Ningún personaje es mío. Créditos a JK Rowling, gracias.

* * *

><p><em>Historias de miedo<em>

Todos se han ido a dormir en la Madriguera. La curiosa edificación torcida tiene todas las luces apagadas y las puertas cerradas. Después de todo, hace sólo un año que Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis desapareció, y todo el mundo mágico sabe que muchos de sus leales mortífagos aún andan sueltos y con ansias de demostrar que siguen ahí. La morada de la familia pelirroja está inusualmente silenciosa.

Salvo por dos pares de pies que bajan las escaleras de puntillas.

Uno de los hermanos tropieza y empuja al otro, casi haciendo que se caiga rodando. Éste se aferra a la barandilla en el último momento, y ambos logran recuperar el equilibrio. El mayor mira a su hermano con ceño.

-¡Charlie!

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpa él en voz baja-. Entonces, ¿avisamos también a los renacuajos?

-Sí-susurra Bill-. Tú avisa a Percy y a los gemelos, y yo voy a por Ron y Ginny.

-¿Ron y Ginny también? ¿No son muy pequeños?

Bill pone los ojos en blanco. Con un suspiro, Charlie entra en el dormitorio de Percy. Su hermano se ha quedado dormido con las gafas puestas, leyendo los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, lo cual no es de extrañar. De puntillas, Charlie se acerca a la cama, le quita el libro y lo curiosea, descubriendo que está abierto por mitad del cuento de La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna. Por alguna razón, es el favorito de Percy.

-Ey, Perce-lo llama. El niño abre los ojos y da un respingo, sobresaltado de ver a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué quieres, Charles?-pregunta, subiéndose las gafas.

-Vamos a bajar todos abajo-explica el mayor-. Ya sabes, para contar historias y esas cosas.

-No me gustan las historias de miedo-refunfuña Percy, encogiendo las rodillas y abrazándoselas-. Y Fred y George van a asustarme, les encanta.

-No, Percy. Venga, si hacen algo, los regaño, ¿vale?

A regañadientes, el menor asiente y sigue a su hermano hasta el piso inferior. Ambos entran en el dormitorio de los dos niños de cuatro años, donde ambos duermen plácidamente, con expresiones tan inocentes como maquiavélicas muestran cuando están despiertos.

-¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Levantaos!

George (o quien Charlie supone que es George, porque duerme en la cama más cercana a la ventana), se frota los ojos y mira alrededor, bostezando.

-¿Charlie? Tengo sueño…

-Vamos a contar historias de miedo. ¿Queréis venir?

-¿Historias de miedo?-repite Fred, incorporándose tan repentinamente que sus hermanos se sobresaltan-. ¿Vas a contarlas tú, Charlie?-añade, emocionado. Charlie asiente.

-¡Bien!-exclama George, levantándose de un salto de la cama. Él y Fred siguen a sus hermanos hasta el salón, donde, en la alfombra que Bill y Charlie han puesto antes, están Ron y Ginny, el primero con expresión curiosa y la segunda a punto de quedarse dormida.

-¡Venga, venga, venga!-exclama Fred, impaciente, dejándose caer junto a Ginny. George se sienta a su lado, y Percy y Charlie toman asiento, y Bill los sigue tras encender varias velas rojas.

-Vale-replica Bill-. Charlie va a contar una historia-explica-. Será una historia de miedo, y la contará hasta el final-añade, poniendo un matiz oscuro a su voz aún infantil-. Y no vale que os vayáis corriendo a vuestro cuarto u os quedéis dormidos.

-¿Ginny cuenta?-pregunta Fred, observando a su hermana pequeña, que se ha aferrado a su brazo y bosteza con sueño.

-No. Y Ron tampoco-añade Charlie.

-¡Ron sí!-protesta rápidamente el pequeño.

-No, no cuentas-replica George, disfrutando al hacer rabiar al niño. Ofendido, Ron se levanta y se sienta junto a Percy, que aún no ha dicho una palabra y mira a los gemelos con cautela, sorprendido de que aún no se hayan metido con él.

-Venga, empiezo yo-propone Charlie. Todos sus hermanos, incluso Ginny, centran su atención en él; el segundo de los Weasley tiene un don para contar historias y lograr que lleguen a quien las escucha-. Como sabéis, hoy hace un año desde que Harry Potter derrotó a Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis.

-Ron no sabe-interviene el niño desde el regazo de Percy.

Charlie sonríe antes de seguir:

-Bien, pues Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis era un mago muy, muy malo que mató a mucha gente. Y convenció a muchos magos para que se unieran a él. Gente a la que iba a buscar a su propia casa e intentaba convencer de que luchasen por su causa. Por supuesto, siempre lo conseguía.

-¿Y si no lo conseguía?-pregunta George, que ya está abrazado a Fred. Intuye que la historia no va a acabar bien.

-Los mataba-responde Charlie simplemente, y los gemelos se encogen y se abrazan con más fuerza-.

Hace un año exacto, fue a la casa de una familia.

-Tenían un hijo de la edad de Ron-matiza Bill, logrando que Percy aferre con inusitada fuerza a su hermano menor.

-Exacto. El caso es-continúa Charlie; las velas se consumen poco a poco-que Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis intentó convencerlos de que se unieran a él; eran unos brujos excelentes y podrían haberle sido muy útiles para conquistar el mundo mágico.

No se sabe exactamente lo que pasó. Dicen que Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis mató a los dos brujos en cuanto se opusieron a él. Luego, se dirigió a su hijo. Levantó su varita-el muchacho ilustra el momento con una vela apagada que tiene en la mano-¡y lanzó la maldición para matarlo!-añade de repente, alzando la voz, logrando que todos sus hermanos, incluso Bill, den un respingo.

-¿Mató también al bebé?-Percy mira a Ron, preguntándose cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel para matar a un niño pequeño.

-No-responde Charlie-. Y nadie sabe por qué. Lo que sí se sabe es que al niño le quedó una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente por la maldición. Pero no le pasó nada más. Dicen que ahora vive con muggles, no lo sé.

Tampoco se sabe qué le ocurrió a Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis. Algunos dicen que murió, por su maldad al intentar matar al bebé. Otros dicen que se convirtió en un fantasma, y que vaga por los caminos buscando más seguidores para volver a la vida.

-Pero… Nadie puede resucitar-musita Fred. Él y George están tan juntos que casi parecen una sola persona con dos cabezas.

-Papá nos lo dijo una vez-añade George.

-Pero él era alguien tan poderoso que sí pudo, chicos-replica Charlie-. Dicen que se oculta en los bosques y atrapa a los viajeros incautos, seduciéndolos para que se dediquen a las Artes Oscuras. Y si se niegan, los posee y atrapa sus almas, y domina su cuerpo. Nadie vuelve a ver a esa gente.

Las palabras de Charlie son recibidas por un denso silencio. Fred y George, por una vez, parecen haberse olvidado de hacer bromas, y miran a su hermano con los ojos abiertos de par en par de miedo. Percy prácticamente está estrangulando a Ron de la fuerza con que lo abraza. En lugar de quejarse, el bebé también está aferrado al pijama de su hermano, haciendo un puchero. Ginny, sin enterarse de nada, gatea por la manta roja hasta alcanzar el regazo de Bill, que también se ha quedado muy callado.

-¿Y nunca vuelven?-pregunta Percy al fin.

-Jamás.

-Pero… aquí no vienen, ¿verdad?-pregunta George, atemorizado.

Considerando que les estará bien una lección, Charlie compone una sonrisa maligna y responde:

-Sí puede, George. Ya lo he dicho, si es un mago tan poderoso como para sobrevivir a la muerte, entrar en una casa tiene que ser para él un juego de niños.

-Pero… ¿hay alguna forma de que no lo haga?-insiste Fred.

-No lo sé. Tienes que ser un mago muy fuerte para ello, supongo-replica Charlie, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a dormir?-propone Bill, sonriendo al ver las expresiones horrorizadas de sus hermanos.

* * *

><p>-Tío, admite que ha sido genial-comenta Charlie, dejando a la dormida Ginny en su cuna.<p>

-Tienes un don para las historias, hermanito-replica Bill-. Creo que no he visto a Fred y George tan callados en mi vida-añade con una sonrisa burlona.

-Realmente se han asustado. ¿Crees que nos hemos pasado?

Bill medita unos segundos la pregunta.

-No. Les está bien. A lo mejor así se portan mejor.

Ambos se miran a los ojos y sueltan una carcajada que intentan acallar para no despertar a sus padres, que están en la habitación de al lado.

-No, Bill. Mañana se les habrá olvidado y estarán como siempre-entonces, la cara pecosa de Charlie se ilumina con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Y si los asustamos en su cuarto?-propone, con una expresión que a Bill casi le da miedo.

Los dos hermanos suben las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Bill abre un poco la puerta y mira para ver si los gemelos están ya dormidos.

Descubre las dos camas vacías.

* * *

><p>-Fred, ¿seguro que es buena idea?<p>

-Sí, y si no quieres, no tendrías que haber venido. Puedo hacerlo yo sólo.

George bufa y aferra la mano de su hermano con más fuerza. Aunque Fred finja estar enfadado con él por su poca colaboración, lo cierto es que está tan asustado como él; pero supone que por eso de ser unos minutos mayor tiene que ser valiente y todo eso.

Los dos niños entran en el bosque de árboles frutales en el que juegan al quidditch durante el verano. Ninguno lo recordaba tan… tétrico.

-¿Y si nos encontramos a Quien-Tú-Sabes?-susurra George.

-De eso se trata, Georgie. Y como somos magos muy poderosos, lo vencemos y nos hacemos famosos como Harry Potter-replica Fred con naturalidad.

-Fred, no somos magos poderosos-refunfuña el menor-. Lo más impresionante que has hecho ha sido convertir el oso de Ron en araña.

-A lo mejor puedo convertir a Quien-Tú-Sabes en sapo-replica Fred, haciendo a su gemelo sonreír por unos instantes.

Ambos están tiritando y muy, muy asustados, por mucho que Fred se haga el valiente y George se muerda la lengua para no proponer volver a casa. Y lo saben. Igual que saben que eso no puede acabar bien. Conforme se internan en el bosque, cada sombra les hace brincar y fijarse en ella para asegurarse de que no se mueve, y de repente los árboles han dejado de ser inofensivos y coloridos para convertirse en enormes y aterradores monstruos que, a sus ojos infantiles, los atacarán en cuanto les den la espalda. Y monstruos de varias cabezas y formas incomprensibles hacen ruidos extraños en la noche Ambos tienen ya marcas en las manos provocadas por las uñas del otro, y lo más significativo es que no se han quejado, sólo se han pegado más para tratar de entrar en calor. No deberían haber salido sólo con sus pijamas.

Es entonces cuando los gemelos oyen un ruido distinto a los demás. A su izquierda. Suena como un grito largo, angustiado, y se les pone el vello de punta.

-¿Lo has oído?-susurra Fred, olvidándose por completo de sus obligaciones de "gemelo mayor".

-Sí… ¿Qué crees que es?

Fred no contesta, pero da unos pasos vacilantes en esa dirección. George lo sigue (es imposible no hacerlo, considerando que Fred se ha apropiado oficialmente de su mano). Los dos niños llegan a un claro y miran alrededor, buscando el origen del grito.

Es altamente improbable que un niño de cuatro años sufra un infarto, por muy grande que sea el sobresalto que se lleve, pero esta noche Fred y George están verdaderamente cerca de ello cuando perciben una sombra que sale de un lado del claro y avanza hacia ellos. Actúan por instinto: sin soltarse las manos, echan a correr por donde han venido a la mayor fuerza que les permiten sus cortas piernas, gritando despavoridos, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Temen lo que puedan ver si lo hacen.

Si por ellos fuera, no se detendrían hasta llegar al otro lado del planeta, pero chocan contra algo, rebotan y caen al suelo de espaldas. Aterrorizados, los niños miran arriba y descubren una figura corpulenta y encapuchada, y se abrazan, con lágrimas en los ojos, esperando su destino.

-¡Malditos críos!-gruñe la sombra. Con cautela, Fred desentierra su cara del hombro de George y alza la vista, y descubre la cara del hombre. Casi es peor que ver sólo la sombra.

El hombre tiene la cara llena de cicatrices, le falta un trozo de nariz y, para rematar, tiene un extraño y repugnante ojo azul eléctrico que gira sin parar independientemente del otro, castaño, pequeño y brillante.

-¿Eres Quien-Tú-Sabes?-pregunta George, que también se ha atrevido a mirarlo y tiene la misma expresión asustada que su hermano.

-¿Quién-Tú-Sabes? Estos mocosos ya no tienen educación ninguna…-refunfuña el hombre-. No, mi nombre es Alastor Moody. Y soy auror-En los ojos de Fred y George aparece una chispa de admiración entre el azul aterrorizado de sus ojos-. ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí? Sois críos de Arthur Weasley, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí-responde Fred-. ¿Vas a matarnos?

Alastor Moody ríe entre dientes.

-Yo no, pero conozco lo suficiente a vuestra madre como para creer que se encargará ella-Fred y George se miran, horrorizados; no habían pensado en eso-. Venga, seguidme. No es seguro que dos mocosos tan pequeños anden solos por ahí.

* * *

><p>La bronca de Molly Weasley es monumental. Tanto es así que, después de media hora de tortura auditiva, a Fred y George les esperan otros quince minutos escuchando el potente llanto de Ginny que, para su desgracia, ha heredado los pulmones de su madre. Los dos niños suben las escaleras con las cabezas gachas, y no es hasta que George cierra la puerta de su dormitorio tras de sí que Fred se decide a romper el silencio:<p>

-No voy a volver a hacer esto nunca-y se deja caer en su cama.

George se sienta a su lado.

-¿Por qué? Mamá no va a estar enfadada con nosotros siempre.

-No es eso-Fred niega con la cabeza-. Es que me da miedo-confiesa.

-¿Te da miedo?-repite George, incrédulo.

-Sí. ¿Y si de verdad hubiésemos encontrado a Quien-Tú-Sabes? Podría habernos matado o cogido nuestras almas.

George comprende que Fred de verdad está asustado y lo abraza.

-Tampoco es para tanto. Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo otra vez, si te consuela.

Fred asiente. Algo más contento, se mete de nuevo en su cama y se tapa hasta la barbilla. Sin embargo, cuando George se levanta de la cama para irse a la suya, añade:

-¿Te puedes quedar conmigo?-George se gira y lo mira-. Es que así no me da miedo-aclara.

George asiente y se mete en la cama junto a él. Ambos miran al techo durante unos minutos, sin decir nada. Luego, George nota que Fred lo abraza, y le devuelve el abrazo. Así es más fácil dormir sin pesadillas, piensa. Tras haber estado diez minutos corriendo por el bosque, los dos sienten los párpados de plomo y los ojos se les cierran rápidamente.

-George-murmura Fred, acercándose a la línea que separa la consciencia de la inconsciencia.

-¿Qué?

-Lo de antes era mentira. Si no hubieses venido no hubiera entrado en el bosque-dicho esto, Fred da un enorme bostezo y los ojos se le cierran por completo.

Lo último que oye es la voz de George, que también está a punto de quedarse dormido:

-No te hubiera dejado ir solo, tonto del bote.


End file.
